Tsundere Jongin
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Jongin itu Tsundere Chankai Fanfic For event "ChanKai Forever Love" semoga fic pembuka ini menghibur.


A Fanfiction by HoMin'eL'

EXO © SMent

.

ChanKai

.

OneShoot

"**Tsundere"**

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya temaram cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari celah celah jendela yang meneranginya.

Tubuh itu terbujur begitu saja di atas sofa yang nyaman dan empuk. Tubuh itu tinggi, dan sangat profesional.

Wajah tidur sang pemilik tubuh itu terlihat damai dan tampan walau matanya tertutup.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang tenang itu mulai mendekati objek yang sedang tidur tersebut.

Tap tap tap

Masih tetap berjalan dan mendekat. Langkah kaki itu tak asing bagi yang tertidur. Yang tertidurpun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Dia tahu, Dia akan datang…

"Hahh~ tidur disini lagi" suara yang lebih mirip keluhan jengah itu keluar dari bibir pemuda manis berkulit tan tersebut.

Jongin, Kim Jongin atau Kai member termuda nomer 2 dari BoyBand EXO yang kini sedang naik daun itu kini berlalu kedalam kamar Chanyeol yang di tempatinya bersama teman kriminalnya Byun Baekhyun. Langkahnya tak terlalau bersemangat. Terlalu capek kah?

Jongin kembali dengan membawa benda tebal dan hangat di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya masih tak berekspresi.

Dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tertidur di sofa. Dia heran, kenapa Hyungnya suka tidur di sofa. Dan dia lebih heran lagi, kenapa setiap saat ia harus melakukan hal ini. Mengambilkan selimut untuk Hyungnya.

"Hahh"

Mendesah, lagi lagi Jongin mendesah. Dia bukan tipe yang akan membangunkan Hyungnya saat sedang tertidur. Apalagi menggendong Hyungnya dan memindahkanya ke kamar. Itu sangat mustahil. Chanyeol kan sangat besar dan berat.

Baginya, ia hanya bisa melakukan ini.

Memberinya selimut agar tidak kedinginan.

Yah... dia hanya bisa melakukan ini…

Jongin mulai meletakan selimut itu di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Membiarkan kehangatan merengkut sang tubuh yang tertidur. Meletakan selimut itu seerat mungkin diatas tubuh sang Happy Virus.

Setelah merasa Chanyeol nyaman,ia berdiri. Melihat Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang sedikit telihat bodoh dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Hmm"

Dan senyum manis itu pun terbentuk di bibir plum itu. Matanya yang indah melengkung membuat permatanya makin telihat indah. Pipinya yang gemil itu sedikit merona. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang remaja. Oh ia memang masih remaja.

Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan lututnya menjadi tumpuhan bagi tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan mengelus rambut Chanyeol seperti di adegan-adegan drama romance itu. Jongin juga tidak akan mencium hyungnya. Hei... Jongin itu tidak seperti Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyerang orang yang sedang tidur.

"Hahh"

Jongin mendesah lagi . entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia mendesah.

Dia hanya….

Ingin melihat Chanyeol dari dekat dan…

Tubuh itu condong dan bibir imut Jongin menyentuh daun telinga Chanyeol.

Tak sengaja

Dan Jongin membuat jarak lagi, hanya sedikit.

Lalu suara merdu itu mulai ia bisikan…

"Jalja Hyung… mimipikan aku"

Bisikan itu masuk ke gendang telinga Chanyeol.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya. Memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah muda pada pipinya sendiri.

Lucu

Disitu tidak ada siapa-siapa yang sadar keculai kau, kim jong Kai…

Jongin berdiri lalu berlalau kekamarnya yang ia tempati dengan Sehun. Meninggalkan Chanyeol terlelap dengan kehangatan yang di tinggalkannya. Pikirnya.

Namun semburat itu masih tak hilang.

Dan di balik punggung Jongin yang tegap, mata yang tertidurpun masih bisa melihat semburat merah muda itu.

Mata besar itu terbuka sejak Jongin membalikan badan.

Pemilik mata itu tidak pernah tidur…

Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur…

Dia hanya menunngu Jongin pulang dan membawakan selimut untuknya.

Dan juga…

Membisikan kalimat pengantar tidur itu.

Senyum hangat terbentuk di bibirya. Lalau ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tanganya yang kokoh. Matanya melihat pintu kamar Jongin yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa tidak bisa mengatakan hal semanis itu saat akau sadar? hah… benar-benar my baby jongin, kau sungguh manis kelewatan…"

Chanyeol berdesis hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyum tampan itu menghiasi bibirnya lagi dan dia pun pindah kekamarnya sendiri.

Tentu dia memilih kasur yag lebar dan empuk ketimbang sofa yang sempit dan tidak nyaman.

Dia hanya… ingin Jongin membawakan selimut untuknya dan mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis itu.

Katakanlah ini bodoh

Nyatanya Jongin itu, tipe yang galak di luar... namun pemalu didalam.

Sebut saja Tsundere.

"Dasar Tsundere"

Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan senyum tampanya.

**~Next morning~**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, rambutnya masih berantakan. Matanya masih sayu karena masih mengantuk. Dia tidak memakai apapun hanyak boxer biru dongker yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang intim.

"Hyung sudah kubilang jangan jalan-jalan telanjang!" Jongin mulai aktifitasnya dengan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, chanyeol,sehun dan baekhyun. Salahkan D.O yang seharusnya bertindak sebagai eomma mereka malah kencan pagi dengan leader mereka, Suho. Jongin tidak bisa memasak seperti Chanyeol yang sudah seperti master chef . Jadi dia hanya memesan makanan dan memindahakannya ke piring. Praktis.

"Hmm"

Chanyeol tak bisa menanggapi apapun selain dehaman malas itu.

"Hyung! sudah kubilang berkali kali, cuci mukamu dulu sebelum neyentuh makanan!"

Jongin mengambil sumpit Chanyeol yang sama sekali belum bersentuhan dengan makanan

"Tsk"

Chanyeol berdecik. Apa-apaan ini? Apa aku benar benar sudah menikah? Pikir Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke wastafel, tangannya menjulur ke kekeran dan memutarnya namun.

"Jangan cuci muka disini bodoh! Cuci muka jelekmu di kamar mandi!"

Twist

Rasanya urat –urat kepala Chanyeol kini mulai keluar. Namun dia tak berdaya. Melawan Jongin yang mengomel di pagi hari sama saja dengan bilang goodbye pada hidupmu.

Chanyeol mencuci mukanya kasar di kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka apa benar ini Kim Jongin yang membisikan _"Jallja hyung.. mimpikan akau"_ tadi malam? Apa benar ini Jongin dengan semburat merah muda tadi malam?

"Aiiiisshh apa aku harus tidur saja terus, agar dia mau berbuat manis padaku?"

Chanyeol mengelap wajahnya dengan Handuk.

Melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur. Duduk di meja makan dan mengambil sumpit itu lagi untuk menyantap sarapannya tanpa peduli kalau member lain belum bangun. Namun…

"Hyung"

Istrinya memanggil. Tidak bukan istrinya tapi bandmate dan dongsaengnya yang terkadang bertindak seperti istrinya. Mengatur ini itu. Tidak boleh ini itu.

"Apa lagi?! Tidak bisakah aku memankan sarapanku? Aku lapar kai.."

Tadinya ia berucap dengan nanda tinggi, namun karena takut melukai Jongin, di bagian akhir ia terdengar sedikit lembut bahkan hampir seperti merengek.

"Hyung.. . setidaknya pakailah baju. Nanti… kau bisa masuk angin"

Jongin berucap pelan. Tangannya masih memegang apron yang baru saja di lepasnya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Mereka hanya bertatapan mencoba saling memahami satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata. Hei… hanya mereka yang bisa melakaukan hal semacam itu.

"Hahh... bailah... kau benar-benar istri yang cerewet"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalau menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk di kenakan.

Jongin melihat punggung Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Aku bukan istrimu"

Ucapnyapura-oura tidak suka, namun dia tersenyum. Senyum itu cerah seperti biasanya. Senyum yang menenangkan hati Park Chanyeol.

"Apa aku sudah boleh makan Park Jongin?"

Ucap Chanyeol menggoda saat dia sudah kembali dengan pakaian lengkap. Jongin tidak merona kali ini, pintar sekali ia menyembunyikanya. 

"Jangan bodoh, atau kau Cuma dapat setengah porsi saja"

Ancam Jongin. Hyungnya itu suka bertingkah bodoh. Memanggilnya Park Jongin, yang benar saja. Sudah cukup beberapa orang tidak waras di luar sana mengira mereka pasangan yang tidak cocok sama sekali, buruk, dan sebagainya.

"Kai… kita ini bukan couple yang buruk, kita ini- "

"Jangan baca pikiranku, jangan bicara, dan selesaikan makananmu"

Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol malah tersenyum bodoh namun gentel.

"Aku tidak membaca pikaranmu, memang aku ini apa? Cenayang? Dukun? Hahaha… kita ini hanya terhubung Kai-ya, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa seperti ini. Mungkin karena kita ini special, iya kan?"

Perkataan Chanyeol di balas aggukan kepala oleh Jongin.

"Lumayan"

Ucapnya lalu mencuri udang dari mangkuk Chanyeol.

"YAH! Itu udangku!"

"Kau lengah Hyung "

"Kai-ya~ so mean~ "

"Bahasa inggrismu Horor, tolong jangan mengunakanyanya"

"I love you"

1 detik

2 detik

Mereka hanya bertatapan

3 detik

Mencari keseriusan

4 detik

5 detik

"A-aku… mau membangunkan Sehun dulu"

Jongin pun berlalau meninggalkan sarapanya

Namun kini ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya

Semurat merah muda itu… sudah tertangkap mata Chanyeol.

"Dasar Tsundere"

Chanyeol pun tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan sarapanya.

**THE END**

**CHANKAI YEHET~!**

**Omake**

"**Oh ya tuhan… lebih baik aku tidur lagi" Sehun bermuka bosan saat melihat Chankai sedang bertatapan mesra di meja makan. Dan ia menyelinap ke kasur Baekhyun. **

"**Kubunuh kalau kau sampai ngompol" ucap Baekhyun dalam tidurnya. Sehun tak menghiraukan, malah memeluk hyungnya dari belakang. **

"**Jangan ngiler di bajuku" Baekhyun memperingatkan lagi. Tapi percuma seperkian detik kemudia****n**** Sehun sudah menciptakan peta dunia di bahu baekyun. LOL**

"**Ma****g****nae sialan" desis Baekhyun yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.**

**end**

**A/n **

**Ini ff remake and ****Ermm ini udah pernah saya post belum yah? Saya lupa XD **

**EL**


End file.
